The Devil Switch: Vongola vs Devils
by tigrun
Summary: Two main heroes of two different face of the world are switched by a bazooka modified by Reborn and his friend such as Verde. The greatest mafia family, Vongola and the devils, such as the Gremories, are going to clashed in weird and funny adventure to which God can only say good luck as old roots are bing discovered. Tsuna and Issei switching places, pairing undecided.


**Here is a new story for the year 2017 so Happy New Year to you all! I hope you will like it, don't worry, my other stories are being continued with my free time as my internship is finishing TODAY!  
**

 **Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and High School DxD, he only owns his story. I like talking about myself in the third degree.**

Rias couldn't stand it anymore. How could she do nothing while Issei is being beaten into the ground by her fiancé. She needed to stop the fight even if it meant surrendering herself to the marriage proposal. She didn't want to watch her dear peerage being hurt while she didn't do anything. If it continued any longer, Issei was going to die for good. Rias began to cry at the scene as she ran towards the two individual still fighting.

"PLEASE, RISER-" Rias stop her pleading as pink smoke seemed to appear around Issei. It made Riser quickly release him not knowing what was happening.

"What the hell?!" Riser said surprised by what was happening. He was finally going to punish that low-life for his arrogance and he was interrupted by his trick. Even with this trick, it wasn't going to save from his wrath. Nothing can, only Rias accepted him as her husband then he would time to punish him later.

His queen as well as his sister went to see what was happening. They wanted to see up close that arrogant scum being taught a lesson. But it surprised them to see smoke at his place. Ravel smiled at she knew he couldn't escape his fate.

They became to see a silhouette similar to Issei but at the same time it felt quite different. It was weird but what was weirder it was what happened next: the person seemed to fell on the ground as he seemed he tripped on nothing.

"Ouch! Why can't I get rid of my clumsiness?" The person said with a quite different voice than Issei. 'Issei wasn't that clumsy, right?' Rias thought to herself. "Anyway, where do you think I am, Natsu?"

They saw a flash a light into the pink smoke and heard a "Gao.". It was weird as it seemed to be fire. Issei wasn't supposed to be able to use fire. Riser couldn't take it anymore and yelled at 'Issei':

"Show yourself, you low-life. Stop hiding behind such pathetic trick, and stop mocking my power!" Rias, Yubelluna and Ravel felt weird about what was happening, the light and fire felt quite different from the Phenex, they seemed even holy.

"Are you talking to me?" 'Issei' asked not knowing why someone was being so hard on him as he didn't seem to recognized the voice. "Gao?" Something jumped from the smoke. It stepped in between the smoke and Riser.

Ravel and Rias felt their heart beat faster at the sight of the creature. It was a lion cub with a fire mane. 'It was so cute!' The both of them couldn't help to think. As the creature looked around to see what was around them, and turned his head slightly as it seemed it didn't understand what was happening, Ravel and Rias seemed to have a hard time not screeching.

Rias tried to get her mind back in the game, worried about the fight and her pawn. The lion seemed to react to her feelings as it looked her and declared: "Gao."

"You recognized someone or know where we are, Natsu?" The individual seemed to ask to the lion. It answered: "Gao. Gaaao, Gaooo!"

"Oh, okay. I am coming." The smoke began to disappear even more and show a brown-haired individual who redefined the meaning of spiky hair. He was getting up, they could easily see that it wasn't Issei. He had a similar aura to Issei even if he looked more pathetic but weirdly Rias felt something off about him, something fierceful. He was wearing a weird school uniform that they never saw before that was definitely not Kuoh's.

"Oh, awkward." He said not knowing what to say as he felt weird about what was happening.

"Who are you? And where is the low-life?" Riser demanded a name as he glared at him. He saw the boy flinched but there was something off about it. It was as if he already met something more powerful than him. It was annoying him that he was seeing the same look that the scum was giving him

"HIIIIEEEE! I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, your average high school student, nice to meet you." He said as he bowed politely but still scared. "Can you tell us where we are?"

Rias didn't know what to think about the boy. But she knew one thing, he wouldn't be able to win in a fight against Riser so he was in grave danger. She flew in between him and Riser as she could see Riser prepare to take care of him. Riser was getting irritated by that trick and was prepare to take care of that low-life.

"He has nothing to do with our fight!" Rias tried to argue but it seemed Riser had decided to ignore it, as he prepared an attack on the boy. But Rias decided to protect the innocent boy, it was one thing try not to interfere and seeing someone she know hurt for her but the same thing for a stranger, she couldn't stand it. She jumped on her fiancé and forfeited the fight. "I will marry you if you stop!"

Tsuna didn't understand what was happening but something made his heart twisted at her crying face. But he quickly fell his consciousness fade away as the sky over them began to crumble. Natsu seemed to feel the same as he also disappeared into the room. The last image he saw was the face of the crying red-haired girl.

…

…

…

…

…

Tsuna came back to his mind into an unfamiliar room. He looked around and saw a few weird things in the dark room, such like only perverts in his class had which Hibari made sure to punish. Suddenly the memory of the red-hair girl flashed into his head. Why did it? His hyper intuition was telling him something, something about that girl. Was she related to something about him? Maybe since they were expecting someone else, he switched with someone and that someone had feelings for that girl.

As he once again remembered the crying girl, and this time he felt anger, anger against the blond man. He understood that the 'low-life' must needed to protect her. As he was still in deep thought, suddenly a weird circle appeared on the ground and a silver-haired woman dressed in a maid uniform appeared from it.

"Good evening." She greeted him bowing, at him. Tsuna inspected, she was polite but he could easily tell that she was powerful, maybe stronger than Reborn.

"Good evening to you too." Tsuna greeted back, "I bet you've got a lot of question for me, but I have a few for you if you don't mind." He took the same polite attitude at her to be on common ground as Reborn reminded oh so many times, so painfully many times.

"You can, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Please feel free to ask any question you want. By the way my name is Grayfia Lucifuge." Grayfia said once again politely.

Tsuna thanked her for giving her name, "Lucifuge-san, who is the red-haired girl I saw before I lost consciousness?"

"Her name is Rias Gremory, she is a devil and the king of the person who you seemed to replace. Do you know where that boy has disappeared?" Grayfia asked it was her turn to ask a question, Tsuna suddenly felt someone's presence behind the door. Tsuna smiled as he guessed that the person was also interested in the boy who he replaced.

"Before I answered that question, we should let the person listening to our conversation enter the room so he or she can hear more clearly." Tsuna said making the both of them looked at the door to wait if he or she wanted to enter.

"Of course, she can." The maid answered. A blonde girl opened the door and entered the room. She had really pure aura. She seemed really distressed, she must really care for the person he replaced.

"It is complicated but to simplify, since I don't understand everything, I can tell you I switched place with that person, because of my stupid tutor and his weird friend's experiment. So, he should be safe where I live as long as he doesn't do anything stupid. My tutor would make sure of that, plus I think he is going to use him as a new student since I disappeared. I don't really know how to get him back, as my tutor pointed out before firing the experiment at me." Tsuna said as he wanted to say plaything at the place of student, but didn't as he didn't want to make the girl cry. He truly didn't know where was Issei as he knew that Reborn must have already adopted him as a student as his current one was missing.

"This is good thing. I am sure everybody would be happy to hear about that." Grayfia said still with a poker face.

"Then what do you want from me?" Tsuna asked the most important question.

"My master, the big brother of Rias-sama, wanted the person that you replaced to save his sister from her unwanted marriage." Grayfia explained, "But since it seems impossible, he may need to find another way to solve that problem."

"So, it was the reason that she was fighting." He said in deep thought. "Well I guess, I own at least that to my parallel self, for interfering during the fight. I will help you save her as long as you can get me where you want him to go." Tsuna smiled at the two of them.

"You seemed to be a man of honor but you seemed angrier at the part of somebody being force to do something he or she doesn't want, am I right?" The maid asked as she understood the things around him.

"Yes, you are right. This is also why I felt the need to help you." Tsuna said as he clenched his fist as his eyes flashed orange surprising the maid.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself for someone you don't know." The blonde girl said as she prayed for him.

"Wouldn't that person do the same thing?" Tsuna asked with a reassuring smile letting the girl speechless. "Do you want to come to save that girl?" She nodded to his question as she wanted to save her dear king. "Then let's go free her with our dying will."

…

…

…

Rias hated this, she hated every moment and everything of that stupid wedding, the dress, the idea and especially the groom. But she agreed as she lost the fight, and she needed to go through it. She promised it.

"Can you believe it? My brother found his wife during a rating game, even if the battle was predictable, it was distracting." Ravel said as she told the story to some guests with her brother's peerage behind her.

"The result of the battle was predictable, but it was long and hard. Well even the battle was predictable." Sona Sitri said as she greeted the rest of Rias' peerage, Kiba, Koneko and Akeno.

"Thank you, but you can keep your comments to yourself, Sona-sama." Akeno said a little annoyed by her thoughts.

"Beside we think the fight isn't over, yet." Kiba added with a smile.

"It isn't over." Koneko added with a lot of conviction.

Riser suddenly appeared through orange flames and announced the coming of Rias Gremory who appeared in a Gremory magic circle in that wedding dress. But before she had time to say anything or even to completely appeared, the door at the end of the room was busted opened and a guard came in heavily hurt, he seemed to be hurt by bullets.

"I-in-tru-der al-ert!" He said before collapsing on the ground.

Everyone looked behind the guard and heard: "You didn't have to hurt him that bad!" They could easily hear that a girl was scolding another person. Some people recognized her voice as the one of Asia Argento.

"Sorry, but I warned him, didn't I?" A boy answered as he walked towards the door.

"This is not a reason. Are you sure that you are not a devil?" Asia asked still angry at him.

"No, I am just your plain normal human with a sadic tutor, that's all." The boy argued as he continued to walk and began to pass into the light of the room. Rias quickly recognized him as the boy she saved from Riser's rage. He seemed to be holding a green gun.

"Capture them!" Riser said as guards came around them to capture them. But before they had time to act, they were taken down by Akeno, Koneko and Kiba.

"Thanks people I don't know." Tsuna said a little dumbly as he didn't know them.

"You are welcome, Issei's replacement." Akeno said with a scary smile making the boy quickly hid behind Asia as it remembered unwanted memories from such smile.

"HIIIEEEE! Who are they? And why is she another sadist?!" He asked Asia.

Asia smiled as she explained that they were his allies and people from Rias' peerage. Tsuna then greeted back and murmured: "I really hate sadist, this is why it is so hard because I am becoming one."

"Rias-dono, is it your doing?" A guest asked her.

"No, it is mine." A red-haired man came next to Rias. "I found the interruption of the match by an intruder perturbing and so I found a way to make it right, let's have a duel between the mortal human with a dying will and the immortal phoenix. It should enlighten the party even more." People quickly recognized him as the Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer, leader of all devils.

"Are you serious about this, Lucifer-sama? I will crush him, no I bet my weakest piece can take care of him." Riser declared quite arrogantly. Miya was prepared to step forward to take care of the opponent that her king gave him.

"I wouldn't say so. My queen has recognized his strength." Lucifer told them making everyone gasp for air. The strongest queen had recognized the strength of a normal human. How could that be possible?

"Why do you mean?" Riser asked perplexed by what he said. "How could human be able to beat me?!" He asked outraged by what was saying.

"Wh-what do you mean r-recognized my strength? I dd-don't remember showing my strength." Tsuna asked wondering if he was having another stalker.

"No, but you showed it in your eyes when it turned orange." Grayfia said politely while bowing.

"Oh, okay…" Tsuna said quietly as he thought that he really needed to control that.

"Is it due to your hyper intuition?" A blond man resembling to Riser but quite older than him, asked to Tsuna.

"Yes, i-it is…" Tsuna said not understanding how did he know about that. "How did you know and who are you?"

The blond man began to laugh at his response and question: "Giotto's descendant, I am an old friend of his, Lord Phenex, leader of the Phenex house. This is my wife and we are honored to meet his descendant." He presented his beautiful wife.

"Yeah, it is truly a pleasure to meet someone who bare so much resemblance to Giotto not only physically but also in spirit. Plus, it seemed that you heritated his will with some help of the old Talbot." The woman said as she emitted a happy and friendly aura as she pointed to his ring.

"Father, Mother, you know his ancestor?" Ravel asked with interested. She didn't know that her parents interacted with humans this much.

"Yes, he was quite an interesting fellow, and a strong sparring partner for your father. You shouldn't never underestimate a member of his family or you would be defeat in a matter of seconds." Her mother explained making people anxious about this boy's presence and the young girl took an interest in him.

"You knew Primo?" Tsuna asked as he remembered the time he met his ancestor.

"Yep, it left a few scars each time we fought serious about 400 years ago." That sentence surprised even more people as normally Phenex could heal from almost anything and leave no trace of injuries. What could cause scar on a Phenex? Some people were anxious to find out. "I agree with Lucifer for a spar between my son and you. I want to see how strong his descendant has become. And what is more befitting that my ancestor and your ancestor, don't you agree Giotto?" That left people dumbfound as that ancestor was supposed to be human, and normally die after 100 years.

"You are right, my old friend." People heard a voice coming from Tsuna's hand, more particularly his ring. It began to glow and projected a blond human that truly resemble to Tsuna if it wasn't for his blond hair and his blue eyes. "It truly has been a long time, you two. And I can assure you that my descendant can take care of your son, as he has succeeded my will and even surpass my expectation of him, by reuniting the Shimon family and the Vongola family as well as breaking the Arcobaleno's curse."

"I accept the challenge, my son and your descendant will fight for the hand of Rias Gremory." Lord Phenex said as he seemed to become competitive with this human hologram.

"Wait a second, i-it was never about marrying the girl! P-primo, what are you using me for?" Tsuna almost yelled at his ancestor.

"I think this girl would be a good asset for you and the Vongola family. Plus, I think it would suit your taste, right Decimo?" Primo explained not really caring about his feelings.

"It isn't the question!" Tsuna said as he blushed after looking at the red-haired girl. Rias also blushed at his stare, she didn't know why.

"Good, then it is settled." Lord Phenex said, "Let's begin the duel."

"I agree with the idea." Zeoticus Gremory, Rias' father agreed. "It seemed to honor the pride and tradition of the Phenex House."

"It is true. Plus, if you win the hand of my sister, you are doing what you were here for: to stop the wedding ceremony." Lucifer explained before taking a seat on his throne.

"Fine." Tsuna said as he knew that the devil lord was right, it was the reason he came here for. "Let's begin this." He said as he brought a pair of white mitten with 27 written in red as well two blue pills.

"Good, Riser, you should never underestimate him even if he seemed so harmless." Lord Phenex warmed his son as he knew that the mittens hid great power. His son nodded quite arrogantly as his pride was getting to high he noted.

"Since the two parties have agreed, let's begin the fight." Lucifer declared teleporting the two of them to a battlefield.

"I hope that 'Issei' is doing better than me." Tsuna said to no one in particular as he engaged into a dangerous and unwanted battle.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" An almost naked Issei, only in his trouser, covered in bruises, begged in front of the Shinigami, himself, also known as Hibari Kyouka who stood over him with his death metal sticks. "I DON'T WANT TO BEATEN TO DEATH! I WILL NEVER BREAK THE SCHOOL'S RULES IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"The baby promised an interesting fight, and what I got was only an insect, an insignificant being not able to touch." The Shinigami said as he stood over him like a shadow.

"It is normal, nobody can stand on the same level as Juudaïme! Especially not a pervert!" The gray-haired delinquent also known as Gokudera Hayato.

"Calm down, guys. I am sure he is a good guy in the bottom of his heart and can be a great challenge to you Hibari if you let him become more powerful After all the baby saw great potential in him." The idol of so many girls as well the ace of the baseball team in Namimori High, Yamamoto Takeshi tried to calm his friends, yes Hibari is his friend.

"EXTREME! THIS GUY IS AN EXTREME PERVERT AND SO EXTREME!" The boxing champion and extreme man, Sasagawa Ryohei screamed to the all-world as he usually did. But not before getting a slap of his dear girlfriend, Kurokawa Hana who scolded him for being a idiot and added:

"Frankly I see some resemblance between that monkey and Sawada. The big difference is that Sawada was only undressing himself unlike this monkey who was almost doing the same to the girls or at least wanted to see them in their underwear."

"Tsuna-san isn't anything like him, he deserves to be punish even more by Kyoya! Tsuna-san will never take advantage of Haru or Kyoko. He would protect us from people like him." The dreaming and weird girl by excellence, and self-pledge Vongola X's wife, Miura Haru declared outraged by that pervert's actions while they were trying to help him.

"Tsu-kun would never do that, Hana-chan. Plus, you know as well as anybody why he was forced to be in his trouser. However, I believe we can stop punishing him, or maybe we won't be able to find Tsu-kun." Sasagawa Kyoko said as the voice of reason and angel she was.

"I also don't think Sawada would do something like that. This boy is really perverted." The kendo captain, and an old bully of Tsunayoshi, Mochida Kensuke said respecting his boss.

"He is the only one to know where Bossu is but he seemed to have a stronger body than regular humans so he can support the hits of the cloud guardian." The one-eyed shy girl added, also known as Dokuro Chrome. She noticed that his body didn't seemed to be normal as it seemed to heal by the second.

"Lambo wants grape candy!" The youngest of the spectators said in front of the scene, Lambo Bovino. He was in the arms of Chrome.

"Oh, you are still alive, Hentai-sei." A baby said as he came down from the sky slowly using green parachute. He had many name, the baby, the spawn of Satan, himself, Chaos, Spartan Tutor, but his name is truly Reborn, the best tutor and hitman of the world, also known as Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Baby/Reborn/ Pao-Pao-sensei!" The band yelled at his arrival.

"You! What did you do to me?!" Issei yelled at the baby as he tried to grab him only to be kick through the all roof of the school and made a mark in the wall behind him, that held the stairs to get down.

"You are too young and too weak to make demands to me." Reborn said dangerously that made the boy shivered in fear. "I manage to get more information about you from my sources since you were trying to accomplish your dying will which was more pervert than any action of my dame students before."

"So, where is Juudaïme?" Hayato almost demanded before he was cut short by a glare of Reborn which made him change volume in a mere instant.

"He is in Kuoh Academy. We can get there in a matter of hours. The school sounds so interesting, especially the events happening in there." Reborn smirked at the end of his sentence as most people could guess that it wasn't a good sign, especially as he got out a piece of paper. "You are being transferred to Kuoh Academy!"

"WHAT?!" Almost every student yelled. They were quite surprised by his statement, but only Hibari didn't show his surprised. Hibari was displeased by what the baby said, he couldn't believe he was going to force him to go there, away from Namimori.

"Don't worry, Hibari. The school where you are going is much like Namimori High except without any discipline that you applied. Plus, they will have strong opponents for you to fight, that I guarantee it." Reborn said convincing the boy by promising discipline and powerful opponents.

"How are going to find a place to live there?" Chrome asked quite shyly as she thought that this part was quite important.

"Don't worry, that is Dame-Tsuna's job, as a boss must provide every necessity to his subordinate and family." Reborn said smirking as he enjoyed seeing his student being put into difficult situation and then punishing him for failing without telling what he needed to do.

"Why do you want to come to my school?" Issei asked still choked by what was happening in front of him which was saying a lot with what he had been through. Those guys couldn't be human with their strength. Plus, it didn't help as he was hearing laughing in his head for some reason.

"For fun." The baby responded with a smirk that was more frightening than Akeno's. Issei shivered at the thought of what was fun for him. He really wondered who replaced him and how he survived this group for so long…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tsuna and Riser stood in a field created for the purpose of their fight. Tsuna shivered as if a ghost pasted through him for some reason, he could guess that it had something to do with his Spartan of a tutor.

"The fight can begin." Lucifer announced to the two fighters. Riser prepare to take the boy in a few hits without using his full power. With how the boy was right now, he would hardly pause any problems. Riser prepared to charge on him to finish quickly.

"Then let's fight with our dying will." Tsuna said quietly as his eyes were hidden by his bangs and he shallowed two blue pills. Most people didn't understand what was happening. But Lord Phenex as well as Lady Phenex knew what he was doing, and it would only get things more interesting.

After swallowing the pills, his body changed somehow, his aura was different but it wasn't just that as his forehead seemed to catch on fire. His white mittens changed into metallic red gauntlets that seemed to also emit heat. That fact was proven as he put his hand behind him and lightened the gloves with orange fire making him propelled towards his opponent, and kicked him making got into a nearby wall behind him.

A lot of people were impressed by the speed of the boy and especially the fact that he used orange flames, while normally flames were the Phenex territory. "Gao." The lion cub said as he seemed to warn his partner about something. Ravel had decided to hold him when Tsuna asked Natsu to stay out of the fight.

Tsuna seemed to nod at what his partner said, and added "I know." He took a battle stance as he prepared for the up-coming attack. Suddenly, a huge fire ball hurled towards him, he dodged the fireball only to be hit in the stomach by a punch which made go into the floor leaving a small crater.

"What do you think of that, human?" Riser almost yelled at him as he wasn't prepared for the last hit. Riser didn't seem hurt as his body showed no signs of the previous hit.

Tsuna got up like it was nothing as he said: "If you want to win this fight, you will have to do better, as my body is prepared to die for this fight. I hope you are ready to do the same thing." Tsuna said as he disappeared to eyes of many and reappeared behind Riser. Riser seemed to have anticipated that move as he caught an up-coming punch that was aiming for his head and prepared to burn him to death with a fireball.

Tsuna only said "Operation X." in front of the scene. He put another hand behind his back which began to light with some sort of soft flames, while the other hand was lighting up dangerously. "X-burner 5%!"

Riser had only time to summon a fireball to try to counter the attack as he let go his hand. Riser's fireball cancelled the X-burner making both fighters expulsed a few feet away from the collision. The both of them then went head-to-toe towards each other. They began to exchange hits for a few minutes.

They were about the same strength, but Tsuna's hyper intuition was picking up on something as each hit he landed on Riser were quickly healed through flames. Tsuna was getting a little tired as Riser had an enormous stigma. He knew two or three way to finish the fight and he chose the one that fitted the most the primo.

He caught Riser's punch. Riser decided to punch him with his other hand as the grip was too strong to get out off. The other punch was caught, Riser decided then to burn the insolent, even if he didn't want to admit that he was enjoying the fight. He rarely got someone as strong as him and lasted this long in a fight. He prepared a huge attack from his hands with his close proximity would burn him quite well.

"Point Breakthrough, First Edition!" Tsuna said as Riser's fire and hands turned into ice making him scream. Tsuna let go of his hands as Riser fell on the ground on his knees. Riser screamed in pain as it was the ultimate prison for a Phenex, he tried to break it with strength and fire but couldn't.

Tsuna came down next to him slowly. He looked at him for a moment before saying: "Do you give up? If we continue this fight, you will have scars that even your kind will have a hard time healing."

Riser gritted his teeth as he knew that he could do anything and if he continued the fight he could ended up in ice coffin, an ultimate torment for him. He was prideful but not dumb as he knew that he couldn't win the fight. "Fine, I give up. You win the fight." He said with a lot of disgust, but it wasn't worse than being seal in an ice coffin.

The spectators couldn't believe what they had seen, a mere human had won against high class devil. He wasn't any normal human and it made the devil understand never to underestimate humans. Rias was happy and confused, at least she wouldn't marry Riser but she was now fiancée to someone she didn't know a lot.

Lord Phenex laughed as he was also defeated a few times by that technic. Giotto once told him that the reason that this move was created was to defeat him, it was a great thing that it could also defeat dying will flame. Lady Phenex smiled grateful for the honor and gentle spirit the boy heritated from his ancestor.

Yuuto, Koneko and Asia were grateful for helping their king, Asia who knew a little more Tsuna than the other was kind of worried for him as he just got engaged as he told her that he already had some love problem before while she admitted that she loved Issei.

Akeno's reaction was quite different, she was excited by this boy. He was something else, he was so powerful, sadic but also merciful. He was such a turn-on. She wanted to see more of him, and for some reason was compelled to do so, it was as if her mother's side, her human side was calling up to her to get closer to him.

"Then, the winner is Tsunayoshi Sawada." Lucifer announced as Tsuna proceeded to defreeze Riser's hand. Then the space began to break down as both opponent proceeded to shake each other's hand. Tsuna who had just left his hyper intuition didn't have any luck flying and would have fell into oblivion if it wasn't for Grayfia's spell that making him back into the room while falling his butt.

Tsuna scratched his head at his dumb luck. "Thanks, Lucifuge-san."

"You are welcome, Tsunayoshi-sama. You have after all save Rias from her unwanted marriage." Grayfia said thanking for his help.

"Yes, to only delay it to another man, you." Lucifer said as he walked towards him. "Since you get to marry my precious Rias-tan, you should also live close to her for a while and go to Kuoh Academy to learn more about each other."

"What?! Shouldn't I go back to where I am from?" Tsuna asked worried about his family. His ring began to glow again as Primo appeared once again.

"Do not worry, Decimo. G has told me that your tutor is coming to the school and is transferring all your friends there as Nono wants you to learn about this face of the world. It is another step of becoming the Don of Vongola. The Vatican is one of our allies and you should know what they face. Plus, you can really go away from your new fiancée." Giotto said as Tsuna was beginning to wonder if his ancestor also had a dark side.

"Great, I will make sure to prepare a proper mansion for you and your family." Lord Phenex said as he was decided to prepare something for him. Giotto was his friend who saved his life a few times during the war, and it was normal for him to take care of his ancestor.

"You really don't need to." Tsuna tried to argue as he didn't to impose and make them do something as outrageous as preparing a mansion for him.

"Of course, we need to. I expect to come at any time to demand a rematch." Riser said as he exited the room with his peerage except for Ravel who still had Natsu in her arms. Lady Phenex smiled seeing her daughter like that, she reminded of herself when she met Giotto. Well maybe she wasn't exactly this way, but it can only make a woman intrigue into finding such human.

"My daughter will make sure to help you settle in." She said making quite a reaction of her daughter. "I was thinking of sending her to school to interact with more people than the girls in her brother's peerage." Ravel could only nod to the proposition, as it would give her a better chance to discover more about this mystery human, and to pet this lion cub even more.

Tsuna knew he couldn't argue and couldn't say no to company into a huge house. He was kind of happy at the thought of having all his family into the new school, because as he figured, Reborn would charge him of finding a house, and so it would give them the opportunity to live once again all together. Of course, something would change from the time in the future as relationships were developing, Hana and Ryohei, and others. He enjoyed seeing his friends bound but he still felt out of place sometime. Reborn told him that a boss sometimes feels that way but it is his job to make himself part of the group by maybe making the couple unite. Reborn showed him a folder full of plans. He also told him that he didn't want to be alone, he showed another folder with full of candidate to be his wife.

This moment on, he decided to make sure Reborn never got in the way of his romance to not be manipulated by Reborn's weird plans. Tsuna then shivered at the thought of Reborn and his love life, his hyper intuition was warning him of Reborn's imminent arrival and his weird plans for him.

 **You can choose as always, the pairing that you want, I haven't decided yet for anybody as long as Tsuna isn't with a boy, I don't really care. I was thinking of Ravel being like a little sister to Tsuna, much like Yuni.**

 **Thank you for reading my story. I have been busy recently with my internship, so sorry for no update. I hope you like my story. I am working on all my other stories and since my internship is over TODAY! I am going to be more free normally.**


End file.
